Cookies
by LuckyTurtles
Summary: Asriel and Chara decided to make cookies for their parents but things don't go as expected.


Chara stood on a small stool next to the chair Asriel was standing on. They regarded him carefully as he mixed the cookie dough and watched as he opened one, of the two bags of chocolate chips that was sitting on the counter.

As he mixed in the chocolate chips Chara took the chance to sneakily reach out and pull the second bag towards them. They quietly brought the bag to their chest and got off the stool to sit on the ground.

With Asriels large fluffy ears he heard the bag opening and quickly turned to look at the spot where Chara had occupied not a moment before. Finding that Chara wasn't standing on the stool anymore he looked down. His faced scrunched up at the sight of chara sitting on the floor with their hand in the bag of chocolates.

"Charaa," he blurted out, flinging out his arms, "you're not supposed to eat all the chocolate!" They paused momentarily to look up at him through their bangs. Asriel squinted down at them paws on his hips. After a moment of staring each other down Chara quickly went back to shoving the candy in their mouth. Asriels arms dropped back to his sides at that.

"Ugh, whatever!" he spun back around on the chair to face the counter, "At least we only needed one bag." he mumbled to himself, grumpy face in place, and got back to work.

As Chara was finishing up the bag, Asriel started to roll the dough into little balls and putting them on the pan.

He was about to put the pan in the oven when an idea struck him. What if he used fire magic to speed up the baking process? He, of course, thought this was brilliant idea despite him not being very good at controlling his magic yet. He silently praised himself for coming up with such a great idea as he moved a bag of flour out of the way so he could put the tray on the stove.

Chara stood up to check what Asriel was doing when he started moving stuff on the stove around, however, before either of them got to do anything, the sound of a door slamming open startled both of them.

Asriel had just summoned a couple of fire balls when the door had slammed open. The sound had startled him, which, in turn, caused him to lose control of the fire balls as they went flying around the room. One crashed into the cookie tray causing the tray and cookie dough to go flying. Another crashed into the cookie ingredients, setting some of them on fire. The last one crashed into Asriel knocking him and the chair he was standing on over. During all of this Chara had fallen off the stool and was now laughing on the ground.

Toriel and Asgore both startled at the sound of crashing, crying, and laughing coming from the kitchen.

They both ran through the living room and into the kitchen but stopped in the doorway when they saw what state the room was in.

"What happened in here!" Toriel exclaimed, taking in the partially on fire room and quickly kneeling next to her children.

"Oh dear…" Asgore mumbled to himself taking in the room. He stepped around his wife and kids to set out the fires and pick up the tray and burnt cookies that lay around the room.

"What were you two thinking! Baking cookies by yourselves." Toriel berated, after checking Asriel and Chara for any serious injuries. "And you used fire magic.-" Toriel turned to Asriel "You know you are not good at controlling your magic yet." She said, bringing a paw up to cup the side of Asriels face and brush away a few tears.

"W-w-we just w-wanted to surprise you." Asriel stuttered out as Toriel took him into her arms.

"Shh," Toriel soothed, "It is alright my child…, but you still should have waited until your father and I got back home." Toriel said as Asriel curled up in her arms. "Then we could have made the cookies together…" Toriel looked down at the child in her arms "And we still can."

Asriel looked up at her suddenly," Really!" he said eagerly, eyes wide and hopefully.

"Yes, of course. But first we must clean up this kitchen." Toriel looked over at Chara to find them sitting up right but still softly giggling to into their hands

"Alright Asriel, go to your father and help him clean up." Toriel set Asriel on the ground and watched him run over to Asgore and be picked up by him and set on the counter.

Once they started cleaning she turned back to, the still giggling, Chara. She raised a brow at them and swiftly gathered them into her arms and stood up. The child let out and tiny eep, curling into a tight ball and buried their face into Toriels sleeve.

"And what might you be laughing at, little one." Toriel asked

They mumbled something that vaguely sounded like Asriel into Toriels sleeve.

"Hmm, well I think you should apologize, do you not?" Chara mumbled again in response.

Toriel homed to herself and turned to Asriel, who was helping Asgore gather up all the burnt cookies and other items.

"Asriel," Toriel prompted, he turned to look at her, "Chara would like to tell you something."

Toriel shifted the child in her arms to get them to speak. They lifted their head just enough to where they could see Asriel through their bangs and mumbled an apology.

"And what are you apologizing for?" Toriel prompted again.

They abruptly lifted their head so they were staring Asriel dead on "I am sorry for laughing at you when you fell off the chair and when the fire exploded in your face." They curled back up in Toriels arms after their outburst.

"Umm… Thank you Chara. I uh... accept your apology." Asriel said awkwardly with a nod.

Toriel, satisfied with the apology, shifted Chara to where they were no sitting on her hip and began to help clean up.

After a moment Asriel looked up at Toriel. "Are we still going to make cookies?" He asked her, eyes wide.

"Of course, my child."

* * *

This is based off a prompt I got on tumblr.

Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.


End file.
